


Tulips

by therevengeoftheoctopus



Series: Soumako Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therevengeoftheoctopus/pseuds/therevengeoftheoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first day of Soumako week. Prompt: flower language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote fanfiction lmao

Makoto fidgeted as his mom adjusted his tie for the hundredth time. He was usually a patient person, but today was a special day.   
He grimaced. “Mom, please, I look fine.”  
She looked up at him, the edges of her eyes crinkling in a smile. “I know, I know, I’m just so nervous! It’s your anniversary. Alright, now run along! I don’t want you to be late for your reservation.”  
Makoto blushed. “Thanks, mom.” He almost sprinted as he tried to catch the subway. Luckily, he got to the station in time and a nice woman held the door open so he could duck in through the crack. He took a deep breath as he put in his earbuds. The soothing sound of big band jazz forces his stiff body to relax. He drummed his fingers on the back of the seat.   
Ever since his freshman year in high school, he’d wanted to be a professional jazz musician. Sousuke had helped him realize his dream to become a professional bassist. He’d been so supportive and, well, adorable, that Makoto couldn’t help falling in love with him. It had been pretty awkward between them for a while after his realization, but they’d worked it out. And now they had been married for a year. A smile ghosted across his face when he thought about it. Gay marriage had finally been legalized in Japan, and Sousuke had proposed as soon as they had seen the news.   
And now he had the perfect first anniversary planned. He jolted in his seat as the subway stopped abruptly. The speaker crackled and announced his stop. Makoto almost bolted out of his seat.   
The restaurant was just across the street from the station. It was one of the best sushi restaurants in the city, but luckily it was just cheap enough more them to afford it as a once a year kind of thing. Makoto checked his watch and grimaced. He was five minutes late. He hoped Sousuke hadn’t been waiting for too long. His husband was a very punctual person.  
The inside of the restaurant was chic and modern. The comforting scents of miso soup and ginger enveloped him. He walked up to the desk.   
“Um, I have a reservation for two? He’s probably already here though…”  
The waitress nodded. “You’re Makoto, right? Your party is over here.” She led him through to the other side of the restaurant, where Miles Davis played quietly in the background. She smiled at his surprised reaction. “Your husband requested this song for you.” Makoto blushed deeply. It was still embarrassing, yet awesome, to hear people call Sousuke his husband.   
Makoto could see him waiting over at one of the corner tables. Sousuke’s face lit up when he saw him, and he rose to his feet, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.   
“Makoto!” he exclaimed. “Did you get held up in rehearsal?”  
He smiled and shook his head. “Nah, my mom was fussing forever over my suit.”  
Sousuke hugged out a laugh. “That definitely sounds like your mom.”  
Makoto cleared his throat. “So, uh, what’s with the flowers?”  
“Oh!” Sousuke handed them over. He noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. “Um, they’re tulips, gladiolus, and carnations. In the flower language, tulips mean perfect love. Gladiolus mean faithfulness, and carnations mean love. I thought you would like them.”  
Makoto gave him a small peck on the cheek. He smiled brightly. “They’re really nice.”


End file.
